More Than Just Plays
by LuckyNumber33
Summary: What happens when 2 seemingly straight girls from different sides of military school get thrown into a play- as lovers?
1. From the Beginning

**The story's kind of slow, the chapter's kind of short, and I've added a lot of characters. I hope you don't find it completely atrocious. Reviews and suggestions would be much appreciated. Spencer will appear next chapter. : )**

_Chapter 1: From the Beginning_

"Ow!" I shout as I feel a hand hit the back of my head-- hard. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, don't "what the hell" me. You're the one who stole _my _Peanut Butter Cups!" Ah, Jake. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He plopped down next to me on the couch of the student's lounge, his wavy brown hair rose and fell with the motion.

"I couldn't help it. They were just sitting there, waiting to be eaten!" I say, dramatically.

"Whatever, man! You owe me! Come on, we're gonna be late." He said in his usual manner as he slapped my knee and got off the couch.

I utter a lazy "ok" and follow him down to the field for the daily assembly.

Being late is not an option here at George King Military Academy. This co-ed private school is dead strict when it comes to punctuality. Our school is different from most military schools though, since we get to choose whether or not we join the military division. Unfortunately, I'm the only girl who found it interesting. But I don't mind. Most of my friends are guys anyway, and some of the girls don't really like me very much. So it's me and the guys on one side, and the girls on the other. That's how it's always been since the 8th grade.

We walk to one of the picnic tables in the field where my twin brother and a couple of our friends were sitting.

My brother, Angelo, was the first one to spot us. He gives us one of his bright smiles and scoots over to give us room to sit. In our little group, he's the forever gentleman. Always cool and composed. But don't get me wrong, he still knows how to have fun!

On the other side of the table were Travis and Quame. Travis was dozing off again, his usually neat kept blond hair was now all over the place. He'd never gotten used to the 5 o'clock wake up call and wasn't always himself in the mornings. Quame, on the other hand, is an early bird. Always up even before the bell rings. He gets this offended look on his face– which makes him look like that guy from that Disney movie with jump ropes straight to the hair style– as Jake says something about Al Pacino's new movie.

Jake's opinion was cut short by our cadet captain's low, harsh voice calling us over for the line up. We walk to the assembly with our olive green shirts, camouflage pants, and army boots and form our usual lines. I guess he got off the wrong side of the bed 'cause he made us do push-ups even before roll call.

This is going to be a shit-tiring morning.


	2. And So It Was

_Chapter 2: And So It Was_

**Spencer's POV**

It's 7:15 and my friends and I are making our way to the picnic tables.

We were talking about random things as we waited for the bell to signal the start of first period when Kyla's attention flew somewhere else.

To no surprise, I find her staring at a certain group.

Of course, she was taken once again by their appearance, especially by Travis Remington. I give Chelsea a knowing look and we both let out a small laugh at how Kyla was gawking at them.

They were joking around with each other, as they always do, and as I gazed at them for a short while, I notice how truly attractive they are. The thought was stolen from my mind as Kyla spoke.

"They all look so... dreamy." She said while in a semi-trance. "And it's like they're unaware of it."

"Oh, honey. I think they know." Chelsea started convincingly.

"...by the way your staring at them!" I finished.

"Shut up!" Kyla yells, feigning anger.

"He _is _cute though. Travis." Chelsea decided. "Actually, he kinda looks like Matt Lanter. Yeah?"

"Totally!" Kyla concurred. "What about you, Spence? Excited about making out with _Angel_-Oh?"

"It's just a play. Nothing more, alright?" I say to my defense.

"If you say so..." The petite brunette says with a playful eye roll.

"Come on Spence! You must like your Romeo." Chelsea insisted.

"Well... Maybe just a little..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"...and I'm telling you Emily, it isn't possible." I heard Colonel Michael Devane say calmly as I prepare to enter Ms. Sundquist's classroom.

"Why **the hell** isn't it possible?!" Ms. Emily Sundquist countered.

"I told the students that they cannot participate in any extracurricular activity for as long as their _complete_ detention lasts." I noticed that the middle aged man was beginning to lose his calm. "What they did was unacceptable. The Academy **will not** tolerate such behavior."

"They just had a little fun, you uptight morons!" The late 20s drama teacher said exasperated.

The guilt of eavesdropping tore at me, so I decided to let my presence known. "Excuse me ma'am, sir. I was just gonna get my things." They both nod and continue their exchange while I quietly gather my things.

"The play's tonight, Devane! And it **has** to have a Romeo. Have you ever heard of a "Just Juliet" version?! I don't think so."

"There's really nothing I can do. I can't take back the punishment" He told Ms. Sundquist, regaining his composure. "Either move the play, or cast one of your girls." A _girl_? I thought. Not completely sure how I feel about the sudden change.

"Moving it would be impossible. And casting a girl? I don't think they'll be able to learn the script overnight!"

There was a moment of silence as I was on my way out. They seemed to be deep in thought. Then suddenly...

"Put Davies on. Ashley. I've seen her help her brother with the dialogue. I believe she knows most of the lines..."

And so it was.

I have a new Romeo.

* * *

**Excuse my mistakes and the unrealism of the story. :) Again, reviews would really help! If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. oh and I can't seem to get the spacing right, can anyone help?  
**


	3. Break a Leg

**Thanks for the reviews guys!  
**

--

_Chapter 3: Break a Leg_

Okay. So. Ms. Emily says I have to play... Romeo. HAVE to. _Romeo_.

I was sitting under a tree as I reviewed the script. I have to memorize everything within 3 hours. Which sucks– to a stupifying extent. I like plays, sure. But actually being in one? That's Angelo's thing. If they hadn't stolen the key from the pool guard and had a party... actually, if I weren't stuck in the library doing labor for an overdue book at the time, I would've been there too. Stupid books! But hey, atleast I still have my points. The guys got 25 points shredded from them.

See, we have this point system wherein we earn credit for every non-academic activity. This, along with our academic grades, determines our military position. For this play, I'm getting five. Yep, just five.

"Hey." I hear a shy voice. "The grass taken?" Spencer Carlin.

"Yah, I think Travis bought it yesterday." I say in jest. She takes a seat beside me on the grass and sighs.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I know this isn't your thing." I wonder if she said this to all the replacement girls.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured her. "At least there's credit in this for me." She smiles at this and I couldn't help but notice how inbelievably blue her eyes are. My reverie was broken as she stood.

"Oh, uh, general rehearsal's at four thirty." I nod and she turns around and leaves.

I hear a whistle in the distance so I look around and find the guys coming my way.

"Ei, 'sup Romeo?!" Quame dramatically lay down beside me.

I give him an amused look then turn my attention to the other exhausted guys lying on the grass in front of me.

"Aww... Poow wittle babies." I know, childish.

"You know how many miles we ran?! It's like Brat Camp in China, man!" Jake said while dragging his head to my leg, using it as a pillow.

"And you know what's worse? Having to do 30 squats for sneezing!" Travis added.

"No, the worst is losing a part in a play to your sister!" Angelo exaggerated, sitting up, eyes wide and focused on me. There was a long pause then we both burst out laughing.

"Seriously, you two have a weird sense of humor." Quame said, shaking his head.

"Yah, like y-" I cut myself of as I notice my watch. "Shoot, rehearsals! I quickly jump up throwing Jake's head to the ground.

"Ow!! What's your hurry, excitement getting at you?!" he said, replacing my leg with his hand.

"Oh please! I just don't wanna make a fool of myself in the actual play." We all made faces at each other.

"Alright..." Jake teased.

--

The rehearsal took longer than anyone expected. It's now seven in the evening. 30 minutes left before the play starts. Everything's already set up, most know their lines like the back of their hands, some have it on paper taped to the floor of the stage, others have it on their palms. And holy shit in a jam jar, I'm freakin' out! I never have stage fright! What the hell?! This is ridiculous! I mean, who knew perfoming on stage could be so nerve-racking?! huh?!

I was trying to steady my breathing and calm myself when an all made up and ready Spencer approached me.

"Ashley? Are you okay?" She says cautiously.

"Yah!" I say, as if I was high. "Of course! I'm great! Perfect, even!" Again, HIGH.

"You look... Are you sure you're okay?" She persisted, coming closer.

"I might be just a little bit nervous." I give in. "But just a little bit!" I add quickly. "Tiny. Microscopic."

"Well don't be. You're gonna do great!" She assures me.

"You psychic or something?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm. "I mean look at me, I look like a boy!"

There was a moment of silence, like a "How dumb are you?" silence. She raises her eyebrows and finally speaks.

"Uh..." She began quietly. "Isn't that the point? You're supposed to be Romeo, remember?"

I search my brain for a rescue sentence but only manage to come up with, "Sure... But can't I be a pretty Romeo?"

She gives me a small but genuine laugh "Don't worry about it too much, you're gonna drive yourself crazy." She grabs my hand but realized what she just did and quickly let go. "Uh, come on, I think I hear Ms. Sundquist calling."

--

"I protest, I never injured thee, but love thee better... than thou knowest." Than thou knowest?! _Knowest?!_ Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! So much for "I'm gonna do great".

Casting out my scenes, the play was going pretty well.

When it was time for the kiss, she looks at me uncomfortably for a split second but soon faded as her smile took over. She gave me a look that I couldn't decipher, then... Her lips met mine.

Her lips were so freakin' soft. It was hard to pull away. As I opened my eyes, my lips still locked to hers, I see Ms. Emily's eyes bulging out of their sockets and her mouth making out a "Get on with the play!" At that moment, I realize that the supposed to be 3 second kiss became a 20 second make out scene so I pull away. I look at her with a smile and she looks down, looks at me in the eye for a few seconds then she too, smiled.


	4. Polygraph

**Sorry it took so long, I had to take care of some stuff. :)**

**TROPPER12: yah, sorry about that. I just thought you guys would find it boring if I slowed down towards the play. Heheh**

**This is Spencer's POV again. I'm planning on centering a chapter on one of the extras, maybe the next one?**

--

_Chapter 4: Polygraph_

_Saturday_

"So what about it, girls?" Ashley and I sat opposite Ms. Sundquist in her classroom. She was trying to convince us to do one of her plays again. "Your Romeo and Juliet was great, everyone loved it. I mean I wasn't really sure the first time, since I was watching by the curtains but when I watched it back on one of the media student's tape, I thought it was phenomenal! Even the extended kiss fitted well. I didn't think it would."

"Ma'am, can't you get someone else?" Ashley asks.

"Well, Spencer's in the drama club so she's stuck with me. And yes, technically I can get someone else in your place," She clasped her hands together as if to tell us that we can't say no. "but I refuse to. I think you two have quite the chemistry."

"No disrespect ma'am, but I don't think acting is for me." Ashley leaned forward putting her elbows to her knees.

I just sit back and listen to their conversation. Honestly, I don't even know why Ms. Sundquist asked me to come.

"I'll make it worth your while. Eight points per play. What do you say?" The teacher says hopefully.

Ashley appeared to be thinking it over very carefully. "12 points ma'am and I'm all yours." She said this with a grin that made her look ridiculously adorable. I mean... Nevermind.

"Ashley, may I remind you that you're hustling with a teacher here." For a second I thought she was angry and was on the verge of throwing Ashley to the Colonel's office, but then, "I admire your persistence. You've got yourself a deal."

I look at Ashley and find a wide smile on her face as she shakes the drama teacher's hand. "Thank you, ma'am." There's something about the way she says ma'am that makes me smile.

"Alright then, you're both dismissed. I'll give you the details of the next play on Monday, okay?"

Ashley and I nod simultaneously.

"Enjoy your weekend!" Ms. Sundquist says, standing up as we went out.

"So, you going home for the weekend?" I start a conversation once I see that we're alone.

"Yep! Hey, you need a ride?" It's funny how we never even spoke a word to each other before the play and now we're _sort of_ friends.

"Uh," Part of me wants to say yes but, "No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Okay, be safe." We're at the parking lot now and I watch as she walks towards her car, her miniskirt flipping first one way then the other.

She gets in her black Porsche and a minute later disappears through the enormous gates of the campus. I was about to go to my dorm room when Kyla's voice startled me half to death.

"Looks like you've got a new friend."

"Kyla! Jeez! You scared me!" I say with a hand on my chest.

"Yeah, 'cause you were too busy with your new BFF." Kyla was pretending to be mad/jealous and I couldn't help but laugh at her choice of jargon.

"BFF?! Since when do you say "BFF"?" She pulls my arm and we start walking.

"Since Paris and Benjie Madden hooked up. I decided I like her now," She began "prison reformed her."

We laugh as we make our way to the room we share with Chelsea. We got the things we needed so we went to meet Chelsea at a local restaurant.

--

"Hey guys!" Chelsea was sitting at one of the tables outside. "I got you your usual orders." She said while pushing strawberry and mango smoothies towards us.

"Thanks." We both utter.

"I feel like having pancakes." I say suddenly.

"It's three in the afternoon." Chelsea says, matter-of-factly.

"That's the great thing about this place, they have pancakes whenever you want 'em." I start to get up.

"You're _so_ weird." Kyla jokes.

I give her a fake hurt expression as I open the door to the bistro, then...

"Hey, watch where you're going, as–" I accidentally hit Ashley with the door. "Carlin." She always calls me by my last name. I've never asked her why though.

"Spencer." I remind her that I have a given name. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, no, don't stress. All my limbs are in check. Nice seeing you here." She's always so sweet, it's kind of endearing.

"That's great." Was all I could manage. And then it dawned on me. Could I possibly have feelings for Ashley Davies? No. I'm straight. Yeah, straight. But then she smiles that bright, infectious smile of hers and I feel myself smile too. My thoughts were distracted as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answer my phone once I'm out of the way of the door and Ashley had gone out.

"Hey babe!" Oh yeah, I almost forgot, "I feel like I haven't seen my girlfriend in ages."– Aiden.

--

**I don't like Aiden so I decided to make him the antagonist! Nyahahah! And forgive the suckiness, guys! I'll try to make the next chapter better. :)**


	5. Stay With Me

**Belated happy birthday to my friend Z! Oh, and to Angelina Jolie! hahaha!**

--

_Chapter 5: Stay With Me_

**Ashley's POV**

_Sunday_

"Good morning, angel!" I jokingly greet my brother as I spot him eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Charlie." He jokes back.

"Where's dad?" I ask as I pour some Cheerios and milk into a bowl.

"He left early this morning. Board meeting or something." He took another bite of his peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Oh," Our dad's always been a busy man. A bit of a workaholic. But that's fine, atleast he tries really hard to be free on the weekends so he can spend some time with us. "did he say when–" I was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello, good morning." Richard answers in his usual, polite manner. "Mr. Carlin... yes sir, she's here. Okay sir just a second..." he passes the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Ashley Davies?" Arthur Carlin's voice came through the line. "This is Arthur Carlin, Spencer's father. I called to ask you a pretty big favor."

"Yes sir?" I answer, unsure as to what I could possibly help the man with.

"See, I'm going away for a couple of months and I'm concerned about leaving my daughter alone," he began

"As you should be, sir." I said that more matter-of-factly than I intended, considering I'm talking to a senator.

"I thought about hiring a bodyguard but I don't think she'll like that very much. So I decided that I'd ask one of her peers to accompany her when she goes out. Kind of like a... companion." I could sense the uncertainty in his voice and I started to wonder

"Uh, mind if I ask why you chose me, sir?"

"Well, you have quite the reputation in the Academy. Colonel Devane has told me a lot about you." There was a momentary pause. "But frankly, I chose you because I believe that you won't spend the whole time hitting on my daughter." I suddenly thought about whatever it was that hit me while we were on stage. feelings? No.

"Don't worry," He added. "You're not going to be in any extreme danger. I just need someone to keep an eye on her since there have been some misunderstandings with the office and some people..." He trailed on, "I'm just worried, that's all." Senator Carlin's a very passionate man. And passionate men, no matter how careful they are, tend to step on some toes. "And it doesn't go without pay."

"Oh no, sir. You don't have to pay me." I say rather humbly, to my surprise.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" He asks, expectantly.

"Of course sir."

"Excellent! I'm leaving tonight, would you mind coming over later this afternoon?"

"Sure, sir."

"Alright then, thank you, Ashley. Bye." I say goodbye too and we hang up.

"What's up?" Angelo pours himself some mango juice and looks at me questioningly, his sandwich long gone.

"I just became Spencer Carlin's "bodyguard"" He starts laughing and almost gets juice all over me.

"You're officially the new Kevin Costner!" He pushes his glass towards me and begins to walk away. "I'm 'onna go shower."

--

I arrive at the Carlin's home and ring the doorbell. As I waited for the door to open, I start singing along to Paperwings. After a long minute in front of a closed door someone finally greets me. I hurriedly remove the earphones from my ears, embarrassed to be heard singing.

"Ashley! Come in." Mr. Carlin steps aside to let me in.

"Hey Mr. C" Crap! Where'd the politeness go?! Anyway, I notice that he's all dressed up in what looks like a specially tailored suit and his suitcases are already by his side.

"I told you dad, I don't need a babysitter." I hear a slightly annoyed girl coming down the stairs. "No offense." She added as she saw me in the foyer.

"None taken." I quickly shot back.

"Honey, it's just a precaution. At least this way you're not alone so no one's going to try and hurt you." He looks at his watch and lets out a sigh. "If I don't go now I'm gonna miss my flight." He gives his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Take care kiddo, okay? I love you."

"I will dad, don't worry. Love you too." With that, we walked the senator to his car, he thanked me again, then his driver drove him off to the airport.

"You really don't need to stay with me." Spencer began again as we were on our way back inside. "Nothing's gonna happen."

"I'm not gonna move in or anything. I'm just gonna casually follow you around wherever you go so that you're not left alone and the bad guys won't try to kidnap you." I explain sarcastically while following her through the front double-doors.

"Or, they could just kidnap you too." She says calmly. "Collateral damage."

"No one's gonna want to kidnap me. Your collateral damage theory is very unlikely." She leads me up the stairs to a room at the end of a long hall.

She opens the door to what I assume is her room. "Well..." I could almost hear her thinking of a snarky reply "You're not exactly poor, you know. Your dad's one of the richest men in the whole tri-state area. The kidnappers could really benefit from you."

"We're gonna have to agree to disagree. We don't really have a choice now do we?" I don't really know when it happened, but we've sort of become friends- bickering friends but friends none the less.

She lets out a sigh of exasperation and says: "Well, I have to go meet my friends in the mall," She starts to shove things into her purse.

"Great. I'll join you." She looks at me as if she's about to say something but then decides against it and starts to walk out the door with me quick to follow. Have I mentioned that I _hate_ the mall?

--

**Leave a review, please? Also suggestions and even criticisms! They would really help.**


	6. If You Can't Let It Be

**So sorry this update took so long! I found that I couldn't write AT ALL so if this sucks.. I'm sorry! and on top of that university's been a pain in the ass. I can really feel the story going downnnn... can someone else write it? haha**

**Anyway, I was actually going to do the "friends outside school" thing, for a later chapter. No really, I was! She's another OC, is that cool? Or should I use an already existing character? I'm not really good at writing, so bear with me. hehe!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

---

_Chapter 6: If You Can't Let It Be...  
_

**Spencer's POV**

It's Monday again, the beginning of a new school week. Yesterday was okay. Kyla, Chelsea, and I went shopping- with Ashley, of course, since she refused- and continues to refuse- to disobey my father's request. She just followed behind us while listening to her iPod. The only time she said anything was when I tried on a shirt that was according to her "will help me freeze to death".

I stood from the bench I was sitting on and began collecting my things then I felt someone slip their arm around my waist. I turn my head to see that it was Aiden- who else?

"You're back." I state the obvious.

"Yah, Auckland's boring without you." I would actually believe that if he hadn't been gone for five weeks.

"How do you plan on catching up in class?" I pull away from his grip and throw my bag on my shoulder.

"My dad already made a donation." He says smugly.

"I don't think this is a school you can pay off, Aid." I was put off by his "no one can touch me" attitude. I hate it when he's like that.

"I think I'll survive." He gives me a self-satisfied smile. "I've missed you."

To be honest, I don't really think I missed him but I say it anyway. "I missed you too."

"I'll see you after class, alright?" He touches my cheek and I nod. He walks toward his friends, happy to see them again.

---

"Hey." I greet Ashley as she takes a seat behind me in class, clad in a different uniform than all the other girls.

"Hey." She says back.

"I never got to ask you if you enjoyed the mall yesterday." I joke.

"Heh.. funny Spence." She says with an eyeroll. "Let's just not do that every weekend."

"Gotcha." I agree. She points to the door as our professor enters. The thing I've quickly learned about Ashley was that she values discipline very much; she puts a lot of her in school and in her military reputation. But the thing that balances it all is the fact that she can still have a blasé attitude. At the end of the day, she's still, according to her closer friends, a badass.

---

The rest of the morning went by okay, the only thing I would've changed were the stares the other students gave me. It was like I did something wrong. What's worse is the whispering right after the stares.

I was just closing my locker when Aiden comes up to me and gives me a kiss.

"So..." He begins and I notice the smart ass expression on his face. "I saw a very interesting video today."

"Really?" I say, playing along.

"Yeah.. It was hottt." he raises his eyebrows at me. "How's Davies doing?" he asks rhetorically.

"I knew you were going there!" I said as I slapped his arm.

"Seriously, it was very convincing. You two aren't doing it behind my back are you?" He says with a teasing smile, but I have the feeling there's more to this joke.

"Right, we're totally doing it." I say sarcastically.

He lets out a small laugh and says, "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for practice." He gives me another kiss, on the cheek this time. "See you later?"

"'Course" I reply with a smile. "Try not to tackle the coach again, alright?"

"I'll try.." he smugly says as he's walking away.

---

**I know it's incredibly short, I just wanted to update the story. lol. The story seems fast, I'll slow it down a little in the next chapters. AND I forgot some details of my own story! lmao! If there's something wrong in this chap I'll fix it in the next. =)**


End file.
